Standing Still on the Dark Side
by TKAMB
Summary: COMPLETE A few months after the explosion the Heroes come into contact with Matt's niece who will affect them all in more ways then they ever expected, the greatest affected being Peter PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey everyone!**** This is my first Heroes ****fic****. I've only watched about half the series here in the UK so if I make mistakes in this I do ****appologise****. I do know some things about later on like Claire and Peter's real relationship, ****hiro**** going back to the 13****th**** century and what the bomb is. Other then that I have no clue so it is more ****then**** likely I will slip up during this story!!! Anyway it begins a few months after the end of series one and everything is fine. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 1:**

Months had passed by since the fatal day of November 8th 2006 in New York City. All the heroes survived which astonished them all especially Peter and Syler. Syler aka Gabriel had changed so dramatically the heroes had managed to accept him as one of them. Mr Bennett was occasionally sceptical about him and Peter but kept his worries to himself and kept an eye on them both. It took a while for Peter and Syler to settle their differences but knowing there was another gifted person out there more powerful then Syler he knew he had to help the group no matter what friction may occur between them and so stayed with Peter giving Peter's abilities and the power that surged between them. They were a better force together then apart

Clare wanted to stay close to Peter and Nathan so she moved to New York to attend the University and spend the time since the explosion before starting university getting used to the big city and to stay with Peter. She and Nathan weren't getting along well but she was trying for Peter's sake. When she wasn't studying she was looking after Matt who was recovering still from that memorable day. He had not seen his wife since and knew it was unlikely he would again. Their marriage was to troubled to survive and the ability he had always complicated the matter. Hiro had returned to the present and surprised everyone with his transformation from the 13th century. Molly had been taken in by Mohinder and Niki, DL and Micha had moved in with them also. Although she missed her home, Niki knew she could never return after what she had been through with her son and husband she felt safe being around the other heroes. Mohinder had become her son's teacher as well as Molly's and they both enjoyed being his students and playing tricks on him with their powers.

Everything seemed to be normal, as if the things that took place that day were oblivious to everyone except them. They were at the eye of the storm and were superior then the rest of the human race yet they were forced to hide and protect the people too blind to notice them. Ever since Molly had told them about the man they had been worried and trying to track down the force but nothing had come to light. Every day they lived in fear, at the same time they saved the world using their unique abilities. Up until then they thought they were safe. Little did they know something was about to happen that would affect them all

-----

January 5th 2007

"Can I get you anything else Matt? Some juice? Another pillow?" Claire asked Matt who let out a small laugh

"Claire, relax. I'm ok really. You don't have to act like the perfect Stepford wife around me ok?" Matt explained and Claire sat by his side

"I know, I guess because I have the power to heal myself I feel guilty that others are in pain in front of me. I've videotaped me trying to kill myself twenty times and nothing happens. I see you in agony and I feel my heart being ripped out in front of me. I guess –" she paused and left out a small laugh and Matt looked confused

"What is it?" he asked

"My adopted dad and I do get along but there is always a divide set up by both of us. When it comes to Nathan there is a divide only on his side. Then you come along ... and for the first time I feel like I'm in a real father daughter relationship. I know it is really stupid to say that and it isn't a true father daughter relationship but it is the closest I've had to a relationship like that" silence fell over the two and Claire stood up. "I'm going to go, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry" Matt grabbed her hand to stop her and Claire reluctantly sat back down

"Claire, look at me" she debated if she should but remembered Matt could read her mind so she looked up at him. "Thank you for saying that. You know I'm always here for you kiddo. You are still learning from life and you may not feel this way in the next year or so, believe me!" Claire smiled and he touched her cheek. "You are amazing Claire and I'm proud to know you. I'm here whenever you need me ok?" he pulled her into a hug and she smiled

"I'm sorry you are not a dad Matt, you would be the best dad ever"

"I don't know if my kids would agree. I mean seriously, how would you feel as a teenager if your dad could read your mind?" Claire thought for a moment

"Yeah I think I may stick with Nathan" the two laughed and he winced placing his hand over his gunshot wound. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You sit back and I'll get you some juice" he did what he was told and glanced towards the kitchen

"So tomorrow is the big day? First day of college, you nervous?"

"Naturally I'm terrified. It's hard enough being 18 without having to be able to destroy your body and never die!"

"You'll be fine I'm sure" Claire smiled entering the room and handed Matt a glass of juice. She held out her right fist towards him. "Take your tablets"

"Yes dear" he replied and she giggled

-----

Walking through the halls of NYU Claire couldn't help feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She looked at her schedule and was totally confused as to where she needed to go. "Um excuse me" she asked a student who was reading the New York Times close to her. Claire noticed a picture of Nathan on the front cover which made her feel sick to her stomach. The student, a girl lowered the paper and smiled

"Yes? Can I help?" Claire was taken aback as soon as she saw the girl's face. She was so beautiful and so familiar to Claire it startled her. She had long jet black hair, high cheek bones, and olive coloured skin with beautiful and piercing blue eyes. Claire realised she had been stood in silence for far too long and smiled

"I'm so sorry I got lost in thought there for a moment! I'm sorry to bother you but do you know where room 014B is?"

"Yeah, you are stood in front of it" she indicated to the door to her right and Claire saw the large sign on it reading 'Room 014B'.

"Ok first day at college and I make myself look like a complete idiot in front of a total stranger!" Claire muttered to herself and the girl smiled

"It could be worst. I could have been a really cute guy who you liked and then it would have been a complete disaster. But as it is just me and it looks like we are in the same class together, I'll forget you asked"

"Thank you um ...?" Claire asked and held out her hand

"Elinor, Elinor Parkman" she replied shaking Claire's hand

"Claire Bennett ... I'm sorry did you say Parkman? Any relation to Matt Parkman at all?" Claire asked confused

"You knew my uncle Matt?" Claire was even more confused now with the tense that Elinor had responded in

"I KNOW a Matt Parkman. He's a detective; he was a cop for the NYPD before his promotion. He helped my family and friends a few months ago" the girl lowered her head for a few seconds. When she finally lifted her head Claire could see the sadness and tears in her eyes

"He couldn't ignore a plea for help in any form. That was what made him so loveable. I used to call him Teddy because he always reminded me of a big cuddly bear and I was his cherry blossom. Whenever he called me that it always made me smile and laugh which he loved to see me do. He told me that I had a special smile which would always brighten his spirits and those of the people around me ... I'm sorry I shouldn't be babbling to a complete stranger! Where are you from?" Elinor asked

"Texas, but I've been in New York for four months now, around the same time I met Matt"

"You may not have heard the sad news ... my uncle Matt died nearly three months ago. He had a heart attack. He was in a bar after a stressful day at work, had a few drinks. He got up to leave and fell to the floor. Someone got him to the hospital but he died that night"

"What? No you ... you're wrong!" Claire responded making the already upset Elinor look at her with total disgust and shock for disagreeing with her on such a subject. Claire glanced over Elinor's shoulder and saw a lecturer unlock the door. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, do you want to get some coffee after class and talk? I need to know what happened. When I knew him, I and Matt were very close" Elinor composed herself and softly smiled

"I'd like that. I'd like to hear stories of him again. Matt was the hero of my childhood and I am glad he was the hero of your adulthood. I just wish it were me who got the chance to be with him again"

-----

"No answer" Peter said to everyone hanging up the phone. Claire should have been home four hours ago but there had been no sign of her and she wasn't answering her phone. The heroes were around and Peter's place for dinner and celebrating Matt's recovery. Nathan hadn't turned up as he had political meeting to attend to, however he wished Matt all the best. Peter hated the fact that his brother shut them out the way he was doing but he was too concerned for Claire to celebrate Matt's recovery or focus on his brother.

"Peter, relax! I'm sure she is fine. She's probably hanging out with her new friends" Niki tried to reassure him

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better"

"You the over protective thing you have going on is starting to turn into obsession" Gabriel commented

"Molly can you find her for me?" Peter asked

"Do I have to? No offense Peter but Claire can take care of herself. She isn't a little girl you know!" Molly replied not taking her eyes of the TV screen at what Micha was doing

"The wisdom of a little girl bets a 29 year old guy! How does it feel?" Niki responded laughing but then noticed Micha and went into mother mode. "Micha! What have I told you about using your powers on other people's property?" she said approaching him

"What? I did it at Matt's house and he didn't mind!" Micha responded and Niki looked at Matt in shock

"The boy has got me free cable at the beginning of the ice hockey season, that is not something I'm going to complain about Niki, no offense" Matt replied holding up his hands. Right at that moment his smiling face fell and everyone noticed

"Matt are you ok?" Mohinder asked

"It's Claire, I can hear her. Something's wrong"

"Ok Claire just relax deep breath. Oh God, what will he think of me?" he heard echoing in his mind and the front door slowly opened. She kept her back to them as she lowered her bag onto the floor

"Claire! Where have you been? You had us worried"

"Sorry um ... I got distracted I should have called you, sorry" she explained hanging up her jacket and Matt instantly knew he had to ask her the question everyone wanted to know

"What happened?" Matt asked and Claire lowered her head

"Matt, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. If we had never had met or if I had never been born then none of this would have happened. She would have been safe" Claire begged turning around to the group and they could see the tears rolling down her cheeks

"Forgiveness? For what? Who would be safe? What has happened?" Mohinder asked confused

"It's all my fault I'm sorry, I don't deserve your friendship. I don't deserve you at all" Claire rushed past them all and ran into her room, slamming the bedroom door behind her. She sank to the floor with her knees up in her chest crying softly. She heard the group banging on her door asking her to open it but she wouldn't budge. After a few seconds she felt a presence in the room and looked around

"Leave me alone Peter" Peter materialised in front of her then sat next to her

"You can't say something like that and leave the room. Tell me" he asked softly and she leant her head on his right shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she let out a sigh to calm herself down

"It's Matt; I met someone today who is close to him. Because of me her life has been destroyed and there is nothing I can do change it"

"You have to tell Matt, you owe him that. Him and this person you met today" It took a while of persuasion but Claire eventually opened the door and lent against the doorframe

"What is it Claire?" Matt asked and she wiped her eyes

"It's Elinor, she's here in New York" Matt looked completely shocked at the news

"What? H ... How? Why didn't she tell me? Is she alright?" he asked frantically and Claire nodded

"Yeah she's fine ... But she thinks you're dead"

"How can she think that?" Niki asked

"Because my dad ... Noah, he told her. So I've destroyed her life as well as yours without knowing it. I don't know what to do"

"I guess we need to see her" Peter said softly wrapping his arms around Claire to comfort her


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey everyone!**** I'm really glad you have really enjoyed my opening chapter so here is chapter number two. Enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 2:**

Elinor lay in bed in her dorm room trying to get some sleep. The conversation she had had the previous day with Claire had seriously affected her. She did not want to go to her lectures that day, just spend the whole day in bed. She felt so alone and out of her depth she didn't know if she was going to be able to pull out of it. She wasn't meant to be in New York to study. She had been in boarding school for the whole of her education and won a sport scholarship with NYU. She couldn't wait to study in the big city but at the moment all she could focus on was her bed. As she lay in bed with her head under the pillow she could hear someone knocking on her door

"Go away" she muttered softly to herself hoping the person on the other side would hear her but the knocking continued. After a moment the knocking grew louder so she rolled out of bed and answered the door. "You know it is rather rude to disturb someone who is sleeping especially when you knock on their dorm room door of an NYU freshman at 5am" she said without pausing which the man stood in front of her was obliviously not expecting given the look on his face

"I guess you are Elinor Parkman" he said and she focused more on the man in front of her. He was Japanese with short black hair, thin rimmed glasses and spoke fluent English but with a bit of a Japanese accent

"Look if this is to do with the broken window last night you have the wrong person. The party was next door, which is where the broken window is" Elinor explained thinking he was a member of the security team

"I'm not investigating that. I've come for you" Elinor instantly looked alarmed and stood up straight

"Who are you?" she asked and behind the door, out of his sight she reached for something to protect her. She managed to grab a baseball bat and held it as close to her as possible without him realising

"Relax; I'm a friend of Claire Bennett. I'm here to help you. My name is Hiro Nakamura. I've come to help"

"Ok Hiro; tell Claire three things for me. 1) She had no right to tell her friends about my private affairs since we have only known each other a day so I can't even call her a friend yet, 2) I did not ask for your help and 3) I've been alone long enough to know when I need help so when I do I will ask for it understand? Please go, you have no idea what I need ok" she went to close the door but he stopped it by wedging his foot in its path. "I'm warning you; get out before I call security"

"She has something to tell you. She needs to see you tonight. It is important. It's important, your uncle needs you I can tell you need him greatly too" hearing those words something stirred in Elinor's soul and she turned to him

"Go to hell" She pulled out the baseball bat and went to hit him. As she brought it down it disappeared from her hands and Hiro was gone. She looked around but couldn't find him. Closing her door she leant back against it and slid to the floor with her eyes closed. "It's just your imagination" she reassured herself and opened her eyes. Opposite her was her mirror. Staring at her reflection she noticed her door and saw a series of letters had been carved into it but through the reflection it was backwards. She turned around and backed away to see the carving fully. It read: '8:30pm 237 May Street Apartment 5c. Come alone'. Her breath caught in her throat and she ran to the bed pulling the duvet completely over her trying to fade away and believe it was all a dream.

-----

She had debated all day if she should go. All through her lectures she found herself doodling and thinking about the address rather than focusing on lecture slides and taking part in debates. In the end she decided to distract herself by getting into her running gear and jog off her problems. If she got to May Street when she needed to be there then she would go see Claire. If not then she would return to her dorm room. She tied up her hair in a pony tail and wore tight bright pink sports top which cut off under her bust, grey jogger bottoms, grey hooded University sweatshirt and a pair of white trainers. She put on her IPod and put her headphones in her ears ready for her run. For the next couple of hours she didn't notice anything, only focused on her music and the open road in front of her. However everything got on top of her and with sweat pouring from her body she stopped and began to cry alone in the dark. She lowered to the floor and sat on the side of the road, her eyes closed taking deep breaths.

"Miss are you ok?" she heard and looked up to see a man in the shadows across the road from her. It was dark now and she felt herself tense up

"Yeah um ... It's just been a rough day you know?" She began to think he could attack her and where she needed to go. "Um can you tell me where May Street is? I'm new to the big apple, went for a run and got a little lost!" the man came closer and smiled

"That isn't very clever of you to do in a place like this. New York can be very dangerous especially if you don't know where ... or who you are. I live in May Street. 237 to be precise if that was what you were wondering" the man responded. Elinor looked at him confused and stood up

"I wasn't wondering where you lived sir"

"Sure you weren't" he said smiling and she felt drawn to him somehow. '_God he's cute_' she thought and his smile broadened hearing it in his head. "You can trust me, come on"

"How can you ask me to trust someone who appears out of the shadows and happens to be going to the exact same address as me? I wasn't born yesterday buddy!" the man walked right up to her until his face was only an inch away from hers. She wanted to step back but for some reason couldn't, as if deep down she really trusted him

"If you really felt I was a bad guy you would have run already rather than stand here and talk to me. You are right, you weren't born yesterday but you weren't exactly blessed with intelligence either. Trust me" he said softly

"What's your name?" she asked

"Gabriel and it's a pleasure to meet you Elinor. My what a beautiful name you have" she wasn't prepared for him to say her name

"How do you know my name?" she asked in shock

"It's written on you sweatshirt" she looked down and saw to the right of her sweatshirt said 'Elinor Parkman Gymnastics team NYU'. She didn't know how to react to this event so she just stood there. He backed away but spoke louder for her to hear. "Look you don't have to follow me if you don't want help, but I have to warn you, without me you may not get to your destination alive. Your choice" She remained on the spot where she stood for a few moments before finally giving in. She began to follow him standing by his side but stood far away enough to get a clear get away

"So do you live alone?"Elinor asked after nearly five minutes of silence

"No, I live with a guy. A friend of mine called Peter and his niece Claire. I haven't known them very long but they are good friends of mine and now I live with them. It can be a bit problematic at times but we get by"

"Problematic meaning that you need your own space from time to time?" she asked and he nodded

"That and it doesn't help having a teenager hanging around when you are trying to get on with your life!" Elinor giggled for the first time in a while and was surprised by that

"I know what you mean! I was an only child so I like my space but growing up in boarding school that was not an option for me"

"Must have been hard" he commented

"Just something you get used to. Just with anything in life, it's like a force that takes over you from time to time. Something you may wish was not there but you also can't live without ... You crave for it, it becomes your addiction even though it is so wrong" Gabriel smiled and the thoughts of his alter ego Syler came to his mind but he managed to suppress them. "I'm sorry I'm probably talking a load of rubbish"

"No, you have no idea how right you are ... We are here" she looked around and saw the May Street sign and the apartment blocks that ran down it. She felt her nerves increase as she stepped into the building. Gabriel got into the elevator but Elinor didn't follow.

"Do... do you mind if we take the stairs? I'm not very good in... Confined spaces" she asked and he noticed her beginning to fidget with terror

"Ok, if that's what you want" they began to walk up the stairs and Elinor gripped the hand rail. After a few steps a static charge built up and she felt an electric shock against her hand

"Ow!" she said as quickly as she pulled her hand away

"You ok?" Gabriel asked turning to her

"Yeah! You can't take me anywhere" she laughed and he smiled. After a few minutes they arrived at the address and Gabriel unlocked the door

"Claire? I'm back. We have a guest" Elinor looked around the apartment and saw how expensive and extremely clean it was. No doubt they were rich and had the high life to be able to hire someone to clean their apartment. Either that or one of them had a serious cleaning OCD. She heard Claire enter the room behind her and turned around

"Hey" Claire said softly and the three of them stood in silence

"I'm just going to ..." Gabriel left the room, heading for the kitchen

"Why did you do it? Why did you tell my business to your friend and have Hiro if that is his real name come to my dorm room? What did you get him to do to me? That is one sick joke he did and I hope you're happy now! One minute he's there, the next he's gone with a message carved into my door! Who is he? I can't believe you would do this Claire! I have never asked anything of you, so tell me why?"

"It's to do with your uncle. When I said I know your uncle I wasn't lying. It's true I KNOW your uncle and talk to him all the time. We all do, all my friends because he is VERY much alive"

"You are sick do you know that?" Elinor yelled back and Gabriel suddenly appeared in the doorway behind Claire

"She isn't sick because she isn't lying to you. Something has gone wrong leading you to believe this"

"It is bad enough that I have to cope alone in this world without some jumped up cheerleader from Texas and her uncle as well as their creepy best friends making it even worse. How dare you think you can suddenly come in and mess it all up again when you have no clue what crap I've had to put up with. Do me a favour Claire and stay away from me on campus because I sure as hell do not want to be anywhere near you" Elinor felt better for getting that off her chest and ran to the door. She fully opened the door ready to rush out but froze in motion. Stood in the doorway was Matt looking just as shocked seeing her as she was seeing him. For a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe. She began to back away from him in disbelief

"Hey cherry blossom"

"Teddy?" she whispered making him smile

"Yeah" he whispered back. Slowly she brought her right hand up and gingerly brought it to his torso to see if he was real. She touched his chest and smiled

"You are real" she said after a moment and he pulled her into a big hug as tears rolled down her cheeks. "They told me you were dead. I tried to call Aunt Janice and since I could never get through and she never called I gathered ... given our past differences she didn't want me at the funeral" Elinor explained through tears

"I should have contacted you more over the past few months, I got somewhat distracted" he explained. "You look more stunning than ever before"

"Matt I've been running for the past two hours and I'm covered in sweat and blubbering like a baby! Illuminate me" Matt chuckled as she dried her eyes

"You always know how to make me laugh" Matt commented as he cupped her right cheek

"Ditto" He kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug. She had forgotten how wonderful it was to be in his arms again and she loved every second of it

"Elinor, I'm so sorry this had to happen. It was all my fault and I understand if you still don't want to be my friend" Claire said as Matt and Elinor parted

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. You were right and I was wrong. But I can't understand ... how is this your fault?" Elinor turned around to Claire and was shocked to see many people in the room including Hiro. She couldn't contemplate how they all got into the apartment given that she was at the door. The apartment may have been large but not large enough for so many people to be in one room and not be noticed by anyone else in any other part of the apartment. She gasped and stepped back away from them

"It happened because of Matt's gift and the ones that the rest of us possess" Hiro said

"What gifts?" she asked frantically and looked to her right. Right at that second DL walked through the wall into the apartment making Elinor scream

"Cherry blossom, it's ok really. Just calm down" Mat tried to reassure her

"I am perfectly calm" she argued

"No you're not I can hear your heart beat"

'_This isn't real; it can't be real can it?__ I'll wake up soon and it'll all just be one of my crazy dreams_' Elinor thought and Matt shook his head

"It is totally real honey trust me, you are not dreaming anything"

"My adopted dad in Texas was hunting for us, the chosen ones that possess special gifts. He tracked down Matt with one of his specially gifted friends making Matt collapse in a bar. He intended to make Matt disappear but certain events prevented that. By the time he contacted you it was too late to take it back" Claire explained

"So you all have this one power? H ... how does this work?"

"I believe I can answer that one" an Indian man walked towards her. "My name is Mohinder Suresh. My father was conducting research into this subject when he was killed. He was tracking down gifted people to discover the way in which we are evolving and what the future will hold for the human race"

"I can't do this. Everything in my teaching has told me that this cannot be real. I can't" Elinor suddenly said and turned to Matt. "I'm sorry" she opened the apartment door and rushed down the stairs

"ELINOR WAIT!" Matt yelled after her but she didn't listen. All she could do was run as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was she had to get away. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. From behind she heard screeching tyres and turned to see a lorry coming towards her. It was too close for her to get away so she shut her eyes as tightly as she could and screamed in her head 'TEDDY HELP'. Suddenly she felt herself fall against the ground with a weight on top of her hearing the lorry rush by

"You're ok, I've got you" she heard someone say but she suddenly felt faint. She partly opened her eyes and saw a man with jet black hair and big dark eyes before everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Glad you are enjoying my story so here is chapter three! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 3:**

Elinor groaned as she came too and felt a chill run through her. Someone pulled a blanket further up over body and gently dabbed her forehead with a wet flannel. "Ssshh. It's ok, you're safe now" she heard a man say and she felt him bring a glass to her lips and his soft hand gently under her head to sip some water

"Is she ok?" Elinor heard Claire asked as the glass was removed from Elinor's mouth and her head lowered onto a pillow

"Yeah, she's coming around. How's Matt?"

"A little upset and confused but he's ok. He's resting his wounds. I'll go get him"

"No, let him rest. I'll stay with her. I am the qualified nurse after all" Elinor waited until Claire had left the room before getting up. '_Wow, she is a beauty_' Elinor heard the same unfamiliar male voice echo in her mind making her shudder and quickly open her eyes. She instantly tried sitting up but she was gently pushed back down. "Hey, it's ok. Lay back down. You may have hit your head" she did what she was told and saw the man who had saved her, that familiar dark hair and big dark eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered

"You nearly got hit by a lorry. I managed to stop you being hit but you may have hit your head when we hit the ground. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and totally confused ... who are you?" she asked and he smiled softly

"I'm Peter Petrelli. I believe you have met my niece Claire Bennett"

"You are kidding me right?" she asked out loud when she didn't mean to

"Sorry no! You must be Elinor. When I brought you here everyone filed me in" she suddenly began to shake and cry taken aback by the shock of the accident and remembering what had happened earlier on that evening. "Hey it's ok. I know it is a shock but you had to know the truth"

"So relatives can be affected by this ... This DNA alteration or whatever it is called?" she asked after composing herself

"Yes, Claire, myself and my brother Nathan all have powers. So do DL, his wife Niki and son Micha" Peter explained

"Nathan? Nathan Petrelli? The Politian? He is an interesting man from what I've read. Perhaps Shakespeare was right in perspective of Nathan Petrelli – ''a politician ... one that would circumvent God'"

"Hamlet" Peter said and she nodded

"Can you tell I'm an English Literature major? I've never heard of him having a daughter call Claire"

"That is because Claire doesn't exist to him. To him Claire was a mistake and it will ruin his reputation and the place of his political party. Both I and Claire have little to do with him now. We get by supporting each other"

"So you are saying there is potentially a chance that I could ... oh my God!" Elinor contemplated and covered her eyes with her hands

'_Poor kid__, what have you been through'_ she heard Peter say and Elinor lowered her hands

"More then you could imagine" she explained and Peter blinked at her

"I never said anything" he responded. "Look I think you need to have a chat with us and find out what is going on. I think you may be one of us" Elinor nodded and they sat in silence for a few seconds

"Where is my uncle?" Elinor said and stood up gingerly. Peter instantly grabbed her left hand with his left hand and wrapped his right hand around her shoulders

"I'll take you to him"

"By the way, thank you for saving me" Peter smiled softly

"You're welcome" Elinor walked into the next room clutching onto Peter. As soon as Elinor came into the room Matt came to her side and hugged her

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Matt asked and Elinor nodded as tear came to her eyes

"I think so ... Matt... I'm hearing voices in my head. What does it mean?"

"Matt has the ability to hear voices. Hear what people are thinking. It seems that you have been able to pick up on it too" Mohinder explained

"Does everyone hear voices?" Elinor asked

"We all have our different abilities. I'm Niki and I have an alter ego called Jessica. She isn't the best person to be around but I've managed to control it. This is my husband DL, he can walk through objects. This is our son Micha" Niki explained

"I talk to machines" Micha said with a broad smile making Elinor smile and she saw Molly hiding behind her uncle

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked and Molly smiled

"I'm Molly, I see where people are" Elinor looked up and saw Hiro

"Hello again Hiro"

"Hello Elinor. I hope I didn't scare you too much earlier but you were about to hit me with a baseball bat! I can bend the space and time continuum" Elinor closed her eyes and smiled

"That's where my baseball bat went then! That was one mean trick you made Hiro. Nearly gave me a heart attack" she explained opening her eyes and looking up at him

"I'm sorry, but if I didn't take drastic measures you wouldn't have turned up tonight. I guess my work here is done"

"I guess they are sir, thank you. What can you do Claire?"

"I um ... I'm indestructible" Elinor blinked a few times

"Ok ... Mohinder, what about you?"

"I have no power. I'm continuing my father's legacy. Don't worry; I can't startle you so easily"

"I have an apology to make to you all. I'm sorry for running out I guess this is a little too much to take in" Elinor explained and felt Peter squeeze her hand which he was still holding to support her

"So what can you do Peter? Gabriel you haven't told me your power either" suddenly she felt the tension in the room increase

"Peter and I are brother. We both are able to absorb other people's powers and use them" Gabriel explained

"Let me get this straight. You two can walk through walls, be telekinetic, track people, read minds, have alter egos, travel in time and be indestructible?" she listed off the top of her head

"Add fire, ice, invisibility, flying, predicting the future, super memory and be able to explode into the mix, then yes" Peter explained and Elinor closed her eyes. Sharp pains began flow through her head and suddenly she could hear everyone's thoughts at the same time

"Elinor are you ok?" Matt said seeing her pale face

"I need to sit down. You are all thinking at once it's making me feel sick" she explained and everyone instantly stopped

"You'll get used to it. We all do" Matt explained and began to tell her the full story. However she couldn't focus. All she could focus on was Gabriel. Something was drawing her gaze to him

'I think you are destined to great things Elinor' he thought and she looked confused that no one reacted. 'Don't worry about them; I've managed to control my thoughts to focus on one person. You remind me of me Elinor, so focused on your goal. What a good athlete you are! But what will you sacrifice to save them? How far will you go to save the ones you love?" Gabriel broke his gaze with her and went to his room which no one noticed either. She squeezed Peter's hand and shut her eyes tightly

"Elinor, you need rest. Guys I think this should wait a couple of days" Peter explained but she couldn't hear him. Dizziness overtook her and she fainted once more


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Elinor walked through the streets of New York passing through the crowds while no one noticed she was there. She felt as if every step she took was in slow motion, as if she was passing through the crowds completely invisible to the world. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of Times Square and noticed the date on one of the videos adverts. It said 'November 8th 2006'. Suddenly a drop of rain fell onto her all white outfit, she followed the drop as it fell through the sky but when it made contact with her dress it turned to blood as clear as a red wine stain on a newly cleaned carpet. The other fell on her other shoulder, the drops falling quicker and quicker. Before she knew it she was head to toe soaked to the skin with blood and the ground was beginning to shake. Elinor tried to move but couldn't, she was glued to the spot where she stood. Suddenly she heard an evil laughter in her head and a voice that said '_it's your turn cherry blossom_'. Elinor looked around and saw a cloud of dust and debris coming towards her. She ducked to the floor, covered her head as best she could and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible. A hunk of debris hit her square in the back and she screamed in agony

Elinor sat up covered in sweat, confused and dazed. Suddenly the door to the room she was in opened and Gabriel stood in the doorway

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, sorry ... bad dream. What time is it?"

"5:23am and 5 seconds" Gabriel said without looking at the nearby clock causing her to blink at him. "I like to be precise to the time"

"I have to leave. I have to be at training with my coach in half an hour" she explained climbing out of the bed she was in

"Aren't you going to have something to eat?" he asked concerned

"I don't have time" she explained grabbing her shoes

"At least have a shower. I can get you there for anytime. Go get a shower, have something to eat and we'll go" he said passing her some towels he got from the airing cupboard down the hall via his powers

"Thank you" she replied softly and looked around the apartment. She realised she had taken Claire's room and so Claire took Peter's room. She saw Peter asleep on the couch with a blanket up to the middle of his chest and his hands up by his face. She smiled softly seeing him and noticed who wasn't there. "Where is Matt?"

"He went home a few hours after you passed out. As you can see there is only room for three people here so we were a little limited for bed space. The bathroom is second on the right" Elinor nodded and headed straight for the bathroom. She felt great having a shower. The past couple of days had really got to her and she always reserved her shower time as her time to be totally relaxed. As she stood under the shower the water and foam of the shampoo stung her back so she stopped the water. She climbed out of the shower and turned her back to the mirror to her right. She turned her head to look at the reflection and her mouth fell open. Down her back was a jagged fresh scar still slowly bleeding in an S shape that was not there before. She wiped the dripping water off her face with her right hand trying to take it in but when she looked back to the mirror again the scar had gone. After a moment she went to touch her back and felt no pain anymore. '_God Elinor, just relax ok. It's just your imagination'_ she thought and got dressed. By the time she came out to the kitchen both Peter and Claire were awake also

"Good morning" she said entering the room making them aware of her presence

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Claire asked approaching Elinor and hugging her. Elinor was surprised Claire had hugged her but she smiled and hugged her back

"Yeah, I had some bad dreams but other than that I'm in one piece" she explained

"Do you want some pancakes?" Peter asked and she shook her head

"I'll just have some fruit and juice thank you. I'm meant to be in training right now so if I quickly have some fruit then Gabriel can get me there" Elinor explained and Peter raised an eyebrow towards Gabriel

"I wasn't going to let her leave without a shower or anything to eat, I am human after all" Gabriel defended himself confusing Elinor but instead of commenting she sat down and tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear. Silence quickly fell over them all but Peter had to break it as it was driving him mad

"Just because we have powers it doesn't mean we aren't human Elinor"

"I never said you weren't ... It's just... Look I don't have time to discuss this now I have to go, my trainer is waiting" she explained and stood up

"Let's go then" Gabriel said and held her right hand

"How does this work exactly?" she asked

"Close your eyes and trust me" Elinor bit her lip and reluctantly did what she was told. She focused on the sounds around her and felt a huge gush of wind through her hair which made her jump. She suddenly heard sounds of gym equipment and she opened her eyes to find she was on campus

"Neat trick" she smiled and Gabriel nodded

"It helps! I got you here ten minutes early so you could change"

"So right now I'm here and in your apartment?" she asked and he nodded. "Defiantly a neat trick! Thanks Gabriel"

"I'll see you around" Gabriel explained and disappeared in front of her

-----

Elinor completed a serious of back flips on the balance beam and felt confident then she was doing it correctly. It came to her ending so she flipped off the beam and spun but her landing was off and she fell hard on her right ankle making her fall to the ground. Sudden pain shot up her leg from her ankle making her let out a small scream. She winced in pain as she stood up slowly and leant on the balance beam with her right ankle slightly raised off the floor

"What the hell was that?" her coach said approaching her angrily

"Sorry coach. I didn't sleep well last night"

"Elinor you have to stay focused in any area of sport especially on dangerous equipment like the balance beam. You could seriously hurt yourself by taking your eye off the goal. I don't want to be the bad guy but if I don't pressure you then you will get nowhere. I've seen you at your best when you were in Chicago Elinor, don't let me down, or yourself down"

"I'm sorry, I guess moving here has got on top of me the past couple of days. I'll work on my focus I promise. It's just so different here; everything is changing so quickly... I guess I'm a little lost" she explained trying to suppress the words surrounding powers from coming out of her mouth

"Have you talked to your friends about it?"

"I don't really have any friends here. I mean I've met people in class and the rest of the gymnastics team are great but that doesn't mean they are my close friends. I'm alone, I'm lost and... I think I need help" she admitted

"I'm here if you need to talk" the coach smiled and she nodded. "I'll go get some ice for your ankle" he walked out of the gym and she closed her eyes resting her head against her open left palm, her left elbow resting on the balance beam

"That was amazing" she heard Peter's voice next to her and she opened her eyes to see him on the other side of the balance beam right in front of her. She gathered that he must have used his powers to get in and hated the fact he had invaded her space

"No it wasn't, I lost my focus"

"So I heard, are you ok? Do you want me to check that out? I am a qualified nurse after all" he asked coming to her side of the beam

"It's ok, really. I've twisted my ankle enough times to know how bad it is. A bit of ice and I'll be fine"

"Still you should be sat down" he picked her up in his arms which shocked her but she didn't resist and he carried her to the bleachers

"What are you doing here Peter?" she asked as he checked her ankle

"You forgot your IPod, that and I think we need to talk. You were so uncomfortable with us this morning Elinor that we must talk about it. You are one of us now which you can't ignore, it is totally normal"

"One of us? I don't even know what that means! In the space of two days I find my only living relative is actually alive, I'm having crazy dreams, serious headaches, passing out, feeling sick, hearing voices, travelling through time and losing my focus! How is this totally normal?" she asked angrily and they heard the gym door open. The coach began walking towards them carrying a bag of ice

"Can I help you sir?" he asked Peter and Elinor smiled

"Coach this is Peter Petrelli, he is a nurse here in New York. He is an acquaintance of mine. Peter this is Coach Clarkson" the two men shook hands

"Nice to meet you. I must say I'm a supporter of your brother's work. He's done some marvellous work for school and this university in New York" the coach explained trying to get something he wanted out of Peter and Elinor knew it

"Well he's such a generous man. It seems Elinor is ok, just an ice pack will be fine" Peter explained trying to get off the subject of his brother

"Well we had better stop for today. I'll see you tomorrow morning Elinor, remember the offer still stands for that talk" the coach said handing her the ice pack and she nodded. "Nice to meet you Peter" he said and left the gym. As soon as the coach left Elinor began to laugh

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Peter asked resting the ice on her ankle. She quickly stopped laughing feeling the cold on such a sensitive spot of her body

"He wanted you to set up Nathan visiting the university. Everything in life revolves around money; it's all coach cares about. Thanks for sitting me down, my ankle feels much better now"

"Well I'm not close to my brother, at least not now so coach Clarkson is getting no money anytime soon! Seriously, we need to talk. Come on, let's get some coffee in the bar and talk about you"

"What business of it is yours about my life? What I've done in the past, what I'll do in the future?" she asked

"I like to know my patients" Peter explained taking the ice pack off her ankle

"Does that include nurse to patient confidentiality?" she asked making them both smile but soon her smile faded and she spoke seriously. "How can we talk about it in the student bar? We can't let people hear what we are talking about! We'd get lock up in the nut house! Anyone could hear!" Elinor protested and Peter rolled his eyes

"Elinor, no offense intended but you are such a little girl you need to learn a few things. In a crowded room people could be screaming at the top of their lungs about the meaning of life or the secrets of the afterlife and no one would notice. The same words said in an empty room like this and it becomes front page news. Besides, we can use our heads to talk can't we?" he stood up and held out his hand to her. "Your choice" he said which made her think of when Gabriel said the same thing the previous evening. She grabbed his hands and stood up to find her ankle was fine once more but Peter insisted she lean on him just in case

-----

As it was 8am on a Tuesday morning the bar wasn't busy so Elinor felt relief that she did not have to worry about her head being full of other people's thoughts. They sat in the corner of the room on two huge leather sofas, one of each of them so Elinor could lay out her leg and rest it. Between the sofas was a huge wooden coffee table. For the past hour Peter had been telling her about his life and what had happened to him

"So you saved the world?" Elinor asked to which Peter nodded. "It is so weird to hear you say such things when I didn't even know it was in jeopardy. I owe you my life and everyone else in the world"

"We live our lives as we must. We hide our powers until they need to be used. If people knew openly about our powers then anything could happen. Anyone could attack us so we must bare it but know that we could be called upon to save the world once more. It is just the way it has to be" Peter explained

"But no one knows! No one even has any idea that you guys have nearly died yourself to save them! Don't you feel a little annoyed at that? No gratitude? No thanks? Just the constant fear of being found or if Syler came back?" Elinor asked confused

"You will learn to bare the burden also. Remember Syler is held within Gabriel just as Jessica is within Niki. If you need me call for me, or think about me and I will hear it, I will come to you" Elinor nodded and took a sip of her iced tea. "So what's your secret then?" Peter asked startling Elinor

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone holds a secret that makes them who they are. Us 'heroes' secrets are what form our powers. What's your then?" Peter asked and Elinor shrugged

"I don't know. I guess I was destined for something, that something being what exactly I don't know! I always thought I was alone ... My parents died when I was four. They were on a plane that crashed while I was staying with Uncle Matt. The plane was headed to New York actually! We had travelled to New York for me to stay with Matt whilst they then travelled to England for a three week holiday. It was the plane back that crashed. I guess I can be comforted that they died instantly ... they weren't in any pain. Uncle Matt and Aunt Janice were my only living relatives so I was left in their care. My parents had set up a trust fund for me to attend boarding school from the age of five in Chicago where we lived and there was enough for each year I would be in school until I was 18. Matt wanted me to stay with them and so did I but Janice wouldn't have it as it was my parents' wishes. So at the age of five I was boxed up and left alone for 10 months of the year in Chicago"

"I can't imagine being alone at such an age. It must have been rather hard" Peter commented seeing the tears in her eyes

"It is something you get used to and you find yourself counting down the days until you get away from it all. I got to come home for Christmas for a week and the rest of my free time during the summer. I adored being with Matt but me and Janice never got along. As I got older I couldn't stand being around her so I would make excuses to stay at school, like I was staying with friends or training or helping out a friend who couldn't get home for Christmas. One time I pretended my flight was cancelled due to bad weather. We did stay in contact by letters, private letters that I believe Janice knew nothing about. He never wrote about her in his letters except occasionally stating something like 'Janice hopes you get over your cold' but that was it. The years passed by and I found I was really great at gymnastics. So good in fact that I got a scholarship at NYU.I never wanted to be a gymnast, I never went looking for it, it just found me! I was meant to start in September but the news of my uncle's death from a man called Noah made my world turn upside down! I couldn't start in September because I was too depressed and in shock so I asked to start in January to mourn my uncle which they accepted. So just this week I began a degree majoring in English literature and my minor is in history. I tried contacting Janice but got no answer and she never contacted me so I thought she didn't want me to be there" Elinor had to stop to allow tears to fall from her eyes. Peter came to her side and held her hand

"You're not alone now Elinor"

"Why did Noah say that? Why make me live a life of misery?" she asked and Peter shrugged

"I guess some men's ideas and plans for power do not always go the way they intend to" Peter said softly and Elinor smiled

"You know what Peter? You're the first person I've told that too"

"I'm flattered, but seriously, you need to spend some time with your uncle and Claire. She feels so bad about what happened, she blames herself for what you have been through"

"God everything is such a mess" she sighed

"Then change it! Make the most of it because we have work to do" Peter explained standing up and she followed him

"Work?" she asked

"You have to learn about your power and control it"

"I don't even know what my power is!" she alerted to him and he looked confused

"You read minds, you told us last night" he tried to explain

"Peter I lied to you. When I said I knew how bad injuries were I meant it. Usually a fall like that would mean a few days complete bed rest and crutches and medication. It heeled within minutes... Peter... I'm so scared" she began to cry and Peter held her close to him

'We'll _figure it out, trust me. We'll take it as slow as you want. What do you want to do?_' she heard in her head

"Just hold me ... Get me out of here. I can't go to lectures today. It's too much" she said and so for the next few moments they stood there, holding each other, not caring about their surroundings and Peter could only think of her. He teleported them back to his apartment but she couldn't focus on it, all she could focus on was the warmth of his hug and how safe she felt in his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Two weeks had passed since Elinor had her chat with Peter and she had spent a lot of time with Matt as well as becoming Claire's new best friend. Elinor rolled over in her bed and slowly began to open her eyes. She had slept later than usual but that day she did not care. She stretched out her arms and yawned. Opening her eyes she realised what a lovely day it was, the sun was shining, the sky was clear of clouds, and the chill of winter had seemed to have lessened just for her. She opened her eyes and smiled. On her desk next to her was a white origami swan which she knew was from Hiro. She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. Today was her first official day of training as well as her nineteenth birthday. She only had one lecture to attend that morning so she got ready for the day and it was on the feminist literature of the nineteenth century, a subject which she loved. She sat through the opening of the lecture flicking through her copy of Pride and Prejudice checking she had certain facts right to debate in the lecture. She sat about a third of the way from the back as she arrived a moment or two late and the rest of the row was empty

"Ok so for this part of the lecture I want you to debate. Jane Austen's novels are clear in which ways she chooses to represent the strengths and weaknesses of men and women. As a class I want you to debate these representations and how the society has changed from the perspectives of today. Does anyone have a point to start the discussion? How about you Elinor? Your points were very interesting in our last debate" Mrs Draper the lecturer asked

"Ok, well Jane Austen is very clear in the ways she may represent some characters but not others in all her novels. Take Miss. Bates from 'Emma', she was the type of woman Jane would hate to become which is reflected through the character of Emma. A penniless spinster who never loved or was loved in return. Ironically that was what Jane became although she did live in comfort and did have money. Then if you take Mr. Darcy from 'Pride and Prejudice' he is a man of arrogance, conceit, and pride which are very clear to all characters and to the reader but he possess a source of mystery which is later revealed and we fall in love with him. It could be said that the reason why Jane Austen presents characters so strongly is because of her insecurities in such an era. She presents those who she fears, who she dislikes with immense feeling and those who she yearns for, perhaps for the rest of her life. These characters that she gives us are not just figments of imagination, they are the people she met from day to day, the people she was forced to take tea with, and the scandals she was presented with. Along with the wit and romance she writes as well as the desires of her characters I can't help but notice the sorrow behind her paragraphs. Is it safe to say she lived a life of fear in her society because she was a female author, a path that instantly meant her being shunned for life for being smart. Women in this era began to stand up for themselves and writers like Jane Austen wanted to stand out and make it clear who they were. Doing such a task doesn't mean you are happy, but it does give you the idea of the courage she had and the prices she paid to be a hero to all women of every generation since her books were published" Elinor explained and a boy nearby rolled his eyes

"How can you claim she was a hero if you also claim she was weak?" he asked confused and Elinor turned to him

"Feeling insecure does not make you any less of a hero, believe me. I bet if you asked hero's like Martin Luther King Jr., or William Shakespeare, or Claude Monet, or those people who have no fame but everyday do acts that save lives with no praise, I bet every single one of them feel insecure and afraid what their actions can mean. It is what makes us human, but it takes a true hero to fight through it and achieve the impossible" the boy rolled his eyes at her again and she smiled at her victory. She thought she would let everyone else debate so she sat back in her chair and began to take notes. She picked up her pen and gasped at what was on her page

"_Nice words hero_" was written on her page and the lecturer looked at her

"Elinor are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah um, I thought I saw something! Ignore me please I'm having one of those days" Elinor laughed and the lecturer continued the debate. Elinor picked up her pen and began to write

"Who is this?" she wrote

"_Guess_" appeared on the page and she smiled instantly recognising the presence she felt with the use of his invisibility power

"Good morning Peter"

"_Happy birthday__ Elinor. You came up with an interesting point__. Why haven't you ever become a writer?_" Peter responded and she smiled

"Thank you, on both areas, and I guess I've never been courageous enough to take such a career. If I weren't a gymnast then yeah, I may have become a writer or something else as daring"

"_What did you want to be when you grew up?"_ she smiled and thought for a few seconds

"Everything! I want to write, act, sing, teach, be an artist, an architect, a swimmer, a dancer, I want to travel around the world, learn languages, and be me! Why are you here Peter?"

"_I've come to give you your present. I'm glad you liked Hiro's origami swan but I have something for you. Something I think you'll enjoy_"

"Illuminate me" she wrote smiling

"_I'll meet you outside after class and we'll go_"

"Where are we going? On a journey?" she suggested

"_Further then you have ever been before_" A pen appeared on her pad of paper and she felt Peter's presence leave the room

-----

Leaving the lecture hall Elinor looked around and through the crowds of students to find Peter but couldn't see him anywhere. "Freeze it ... Concentrate" she heard and spun around only to bump into another student

"I'm sorry" she said and student nodded before walking away. She stood still and was bombarded by the voices of people's thoughts in her mind. She shut her eyes tightly as the noise grew louder and louder, then suddenly everything went silent. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Everyone was frozen in motion. She looked around and saw a fly flying above her heading straight for a paper airplane that was flying through the air. A student was half falling, his coffee frozen half spilt from his cup.

"Well done! You did it!" she heard behind her and turned to see Peter smiling back at her. He was wearing all black with dark sunglasses and a long leather coat fully open with his hands in his pockets

"I'm doing this? How?" she asked shocked and she looked around

"I had the same issues as you had with powers, hell I even went into a coma because of it! You can absorb powers the same as me and Gabriel can. I didn't think you would be able to freeze time straight off but you surprised me! Now I know you can handle it, I can give you your present. First you need to change" he held her right hand which made her loose her concentration and everyone was back in motion. The student fell over with the rest of his coffee hitting the floor, the fly dodged the paper airplane while the paper nosedived and hit the floor.

Entering Elinor's dorm room Peter couldn't help smiling. It was tidy, elegant, a perfect room for her full of books and music. "Where is your roommate?" Peter asked and she shook her head.

"I don't have one. because I started late the allocation for a room was altered. I got the short straw and got a private room which I don't mind after so many years sharing rooms with other kids it is a God send ... like you" She turned on her stereo and Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah began to play.

"Fan of Buckley huh?" he asked and she nodded

"I wish he didn't leave the world the way he did. I adore 'Grace' it is a beautiful album. I would have loved to see him if it were possible but I was young when he died. I guess I can only admire. So this place we are going to? What's the dress code? I'm guessing all black?" she asked and giggled

"Are you saying I look bad?"

"No, God no! You um... you look good" she turned her back on him and lowered her eyes. '_Elinor stop it, your nineteen he's twenty-six. God I'm such an idiot_' she thought then instantly went wide eyed remembering his powers. "Please tell me you didn't hear that?" she asked turning around

"Hear what?" Peter asked and she lowered her gaze

"Look Peter I ..." she fell silent for a few seconds and looked up at him. "Where we are going, we aren't going to do anything dangerous are we because I really don't want to die on my birthday?" Peter smiled and shook his head

"No, just get dressed, I'll be right back" he disappeared in front of her eyes and she fell back on her bed

"IDIOT!" she yelled at herself and got dressed. She wore all black like Peter. She wore black leggings, a black long sleeved top and left her hair down. As she fiddled with a lock of her hair she turned around to see Peter holding a large white box wrapped up with a black ribbon. "What's this?"

"Open it" she did what she was told and laughed

"A long black leather jacket! Just like yours" she said with a giggle. "Thank you Peter, I love it"

"Try it on" she did what she was told and he held it up for her to back into

"It fits perfectly" she smiled broadly and put her hands in her pockets. "How do I look?" she asked spinning around

"Good"

"I feel like I belong in the Matrix!" she giggled running her hands down the smooth black leather

"You ready?" he asked and she held his hand

"As I'll ever be" Elinor closed her eyes and felt a rush of wind through her hair. Opening her eyes she looked around surprised to see they were at the airport. "The airport? My birthday present is a trip to the airport? I don't understand" she said softly and he turned to her

"This is a lesson and a present for you. Welcome to New York airport, the year is 1992" Peter explained

"I'm sorry ... I'm back in time?" she asked confused and looked around. "Everything looks the same"

"Well airports don't tend to change much over the years apart from security" Peter explained and folded his arms

"Can people see us?" she asked softly and Peter nodded

"Now they can but we will have to turn invisible soon"

"Why?" she asked turning to him confused

"You'll see" he began to walk around the airport and she followed him. "I always like to walk around airports. The ways in which people great each other really show the love that people have for each other even if the reason they have travelled to their location is for a sorrowful event"

"I'm confused. In films and books I've read about time travel if it were possible is the famous butterfly effect. That even if a butterfly were to flutter its wings once more then planned to it could mean you may never be born. Aren't we risking such things by doing this?"

"Yes ... And no. It is true that with any time travel there is a risk of you affecting the future. However if anything was seriously going to be effected like someone not being born or someone dying then their destined path would prevent it by slightly altering an event to put it back on track. After all that is what 'destiny' is, the laid out plan of someone's life"

"What if it was destiny for someone's life to be altered? What if they weren't meant to die?" Elinor asked and Peter stopped and turned to face her

"Are you talking about any person, or your parents?" Elinor just looked at him unable to answer his question. "It is possible to alter some aspects of a life, not all. That's why travelling back in time is a precious gift. Hold my hand and I'll make us invisible" He explained holding out his right hand

"Why?" she asked as soft tears fell from her eyes

"There is something I think you need to see" she took his hand and a chill run down her spine as the power overtook her. Peter smiled softly and moved out of her line of sight. For a moment Elinor could hardly breathe. The sight in front of her was of Matt. He was stood around at one of the gates waiting for someone

"Teddy bear!" she heard a small voice yell and a broad smile appeared on Matt's face as he knelt down on the floor. Elinor saw herself as a four year old running towards Matt and being pulled into his warm embrace. Elinor was so shocked she wanted to rush towards the scene but Peter held her back

"Cherry blossom! You are getting so big! How is my girl?" Matt asked

"All the better for seeing you Teddy" she responded and Matt stood up as he hugged her and a man and woman approached

"Hey little bro" the man said and Matt lowered Elinor to the ground

"Hey Anthony, how's things in Chicago?" Matt asked hugging his older brother

"As good as can be expected"

"Helena you look great" Matt said hugging the woman

"After delays and hours spent on a plane? You're so sweet" Helena laughed

"So where is Janice?" Anthony asked

"She got called into work, an emergency meeting! She's meeting us at the house though. When is your flight to England then?"

"Tomorrow at 10am" Helena said and Matt felt little Elinor pulling on his trouser leg so he picked her up

"Uncle Matt, while I'm here in New York can you and Aunt Janice take me to the park?" she asked and he smiled

"Sure thing cookie, I'll even take you to see the big book stores you want to see, the building AND Times Square, I know you can't wait to see that. Come on let's go home and then you get to spend three whole weeks with me while mummy and daddy are in England"

"Do you have to go away mummy?" Elinor asked and Helena smiled

"It's only for a holiday. You'll be safe with Uncle Matt and we are only a phone call away"

"And we'll bring you back a present" her father said and Elinor instantly cheered up

"You don't have to do that daddy"

"Why not?" he asked and she smiled

"Because you are the best present I could have" Matt laughed softly and felt Elinor rest her head against his shoulder

"I think someone is sleepy" Matt commented but Elinor tried to protest through yawns

"I'm not sleepy ... I'm ...not –"her protesting didn't work and she fell asleep on Matt's shoulder. Elinor wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched the group walk away.

"You aren't the only one to have lost someone close. Do you think I never thought of it? To go back and save the one I loved? Their destinies are already for filled; now it is time for you to fore fill yours. I thought you deserved a birthday present you could really treasure, that will last longer than a leather jacket" Peter explained and she looked at him

"You are the sweetest man" she whispered and Peter took her to his place. Elinor sat in silence on his sofa and Peter knelt in front of her

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you"

"I'm not upset ... I'm angry at myself. I forgot about her perfume... I forgot about his smile ... I've forgotten everything" she explained softly and lowered her head

"Hey, you don't have to forget, not anymore. You aren't alone" he softly rested his forehead against her and she took a deep breath"

"I just wish I could feel them you know? Just for a moment. But that was one hell of a present, thank you" she said softly and he pulled his forehead away from hers

"Well now is the fun present" he explained and she looked confused

"What?" Peter smiled broadly and stood up; she was surprised to see that all the heroes were in the room with banners and balloons

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled making her laugh

"Oh guys! Thank you" Matt gave her a big hug and she remembered how much she loved them as a child. The whole receiving presents and such became a blur to her. She didn't really focus on it as there was something in her heard she couldn't get out of her mind. The laughter and the voice saying 'It's your turn cherry blossom'

"Happy Birthday Elinor" Gabriel said pulling her away from the voice and he handed her a box. Inside was a beautiful watch with a thin leather strap

"Gabriel, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much" she wrapped her arms around his neck making his smile. Suddenly he saw a series of images of all the heroes dead and an evil laugher. 'Sylar, I'm coming to get you' came to his ears and he pulled himself away from Elinor

"Gabriel are you ok?" she asked confused and he swallowed

"Yeah ... Um ... I'm just tired" he explained. She was about to press more questions to him but Claire came up to her and gave her a big hug

"I'm so jealous your 19 I still have to wait 5 months until that! So what did Peter get you?"

"This coat, isn't it gorgeous?" she spun around to show Claire who smiled

"Well what can I say, my uncle has some taste" suddenly a knock came on the door and everyone looked at Matt

"Are you expecting someone Matt?" Niki asked

"No" Matt said and Elinor rolled her eyes

"I get it! Birthday, delivery! Every year you try to get me and every year I figure you out" Elinor laughed and headed for the door. She opened the door and her face instantly fell

"Hey" a boy said in front of her but she couldn't react for a moment. Suddenly she was pulled into a hug and she did the nice thing by which she hugged him back

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as they parted

"I couldn't miss your birthday! God you look amazing" he said cupping the right side of her face

"Elinor, is everything ok?" Matt asked and Elinor turned around. Everyone was thinking who the boy was giving Elinor a bit of a headache

"Um yeah ... Greg these are my friends and my uncle Matt" Elinor introduced them

"I thought your Uncle was –"Greg began but Elinor cut him off

"Yeah um it was a case of mistaken identity"

"Yeah and what is your identity?" Matt asked

"I'm Greg" the boy said

"My boyfriend" Elinor said and everyone fell silent. Elinor looked at Peter with eyes of sorrow but he couldn't look at her and left the room


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey everyone! I'm glad you are enjoying my story. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and this is where the T rating begins! This chapter contains swearing and violence at the end. The only reason I'm saying this is because in other stories when I've had swearing and such I've had complaints that I didn't pre-warn the readers despite the T rating so here is your warning!!! Anyway I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 6:**

Elinor didn't sleep that night. She stayed awake thinking of what had happened whilst Greg slept by her side, his right arm resting on her stomach. Greg had come back to her dorm room after an evening of everyone getting to know Greg with Peter not included. He didn't like to hang around too much, kept to himself in the kitchen. It was 2am and she knew soon enough she would have to start a new day with Greg by her side. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had to get away. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to find herself sat down in the middle of an empty white room.

"What are you doing here?" she heard a voice behind her ask and she stood up and turned to see Peter. He was in the outfit she had been wearing the previous day as was she.

"Well I needed to talk to you, and just for the record I have no idea where 'here' is!" she defended herself and she looked around

"You are in my mind. I'm at home lying in bed trying to sleep but I can't. This is my thinking room. I come here when I need space alone, now you have gone and spoilt it for me" when he said those last few words she saw a dark crack emerge in the ceiling

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't know about this place and if you would stop acting like a spoilt STUPID BABY THEN PERHAPS YOU WILL GET HOW I FUCKED UP I AM OK?" she screamed and the crack grew bigger. Peter was completely taken aback by her anger and she lowered her eyes. "Sorry, it's just with Greg being here I, I'm losing control. Are you jealous of him?"

"What?"

"You are aren't you? Jesus I can't believe this! I'm sorry I clung onto someone to help me through the hard times. I'm sorry he asked me out and I'm sorry I accepted! There you happy now? I've never invade your personal relationships in the past so why are you getting so up in arms about mine? If you had feelings for me you should have just told me!" Peter let out a laugh making her raise an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I just can't understand why I would want to be in Greg's position" he said letting his anger out

"You have no idea what my relationship with Greg is like so don't you DARE push me" she warned him to which he rolled his eyes. She felt something overtake her mind

"Look I don't give a shit if you have a boyfriend because let's face it – this will never happen! But for the love of God will you just stop!" Peter begged her and wiped her eyes

"STOP WHAT?" she yelled back and he turned his back to her

"Just stop being in my space ok? I need time to breath" he explained and she began to laugh unable to stop herself

"Jesus you are such a COWARD!" he turned around and saw she had folded her arms and stood up straight and proud

"I'm the coward? What about you? YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW OTHERS FEEL OR HOW THEY FIT INTO YOUR LIFE! HOW DO YOU THINK GREG FEELS BEING LEFT ALL ALONE IN CHICAGO WITH YOU HARDLY CONTACTING HIM?"

"I WAS MOURNING" she defended herself

"IT WAS A LIE! FACE IT, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST, SELFISH, SUPERFISCIAL BITCH IN THE WORLD WITH NO RESPECT FOR GREG OR ANYONE AROUND YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"No, but I do know one thing. You mean nothing to me" Peter felt himself be knocked off his feet and go flying through the air hitting one of the walls. When he hit the floor he looked around to see she was gone

Elinor sat up in bed with tears streaming down her face which woke up Greg. "Hey, baby are you ok?" he asked wrapping his arms around he and stroking her hair

"I don't know, I really don't know" she explained and held her close as he rocked her back and forth

-----

Gabriel tossed and turned several times as he slept. His dreams were becoming more vivid than ever before. He would have told the others but he knew it have to do with Syler and he didn't want to put his friends in danger by telling them. He kept on seeing images of them all dying or dead. 'Hey Syler, come out come out wherever you are' the voice said and Gabriel spun around to find all the dead heroes pinned up against a wall. He backed away in shock and collided with someone. Spinning around he saw a familiar girl but she was in the shadows so he couldn't see her. 'BOO' she yelled in his head making him jump back in shock

"Who are you?" he asked the girl

"Syler, baby ... hush" she replied and he felt her lips come into contact with his in a passionate kiss that was familiar to him. When they parted he looked at her and smiled

"Tabatha" he whispered and Gabriel sat up in bed covered in sweat, panting heavily. "Tabatha ... oh my God she's back" he whispered again and wiped his eyes. He heard the phone ring and walked into the living room. "Yeah?" he asked not thinking

"Gabriel?" he heard Elinor ask in tears and he instantly sat up and took notice

"Elinor are you ok?"

"Yeah ... No... I don't know who else to talk to. I think I need to leave, get away from New York ... all of you are better off without me" she admitted and he looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6am and he knew breakfast cafes would be open by then

"That isn't true Elinor! Where are you?"

"Walking, I don't entirely know where I am! Somewhere in Central Park, I don't know which side! Please will you come?" she asked through tears

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way"

------

"So now Peter won't talk to me, I won't talk to him and his quiet room is destroyed thanks to me" Elinor explained to Gabriel about an hour later. He had used his powers to find her and they now sat in a small cafe on the edge of the Park. A waiter poured them both some more coffee and walked away. They each stayed silent whilst he was near them so no one could hear such delicate information.

"Have you talked to Peter? Try to contact him in any way?"

"No, he'll hate me forever just as I'll despise him. The weird thing is, I don't even know how I feel like him! Am I insane?" she asked and Gabriel shook his head

"No, you're human! I know it is hard to deal with at first but the path you take will make you stronger as you pass by the difficulties" he explained and Elinor bit her lip

"Gabriel ... I've never asked before as I never wanted to hurt you by doing so ... But I have to know! How do you deal with Sylar?" Gabriel sat back in his chair in silence for a few seconds and took a deep breath

"Every day is a challenge, everyday it grows a little harder! He keeps on trying to tempt me, I hear him in my head. He's like a curse, one that you can feel running down your spine and engulfing you in your dreams. He is what I will always yearn to be as well as everything I fear to be, but I get through it"

"So the voices in your head, how often do you hear them?"

"All the time ... Why?" he asked softly and she shook her head

"No reason, I'm just ... Trying to figure you out I guess!" she smiled

"How often do you hear the voices?" he asked and she looked up at him

"I don't know! Lately, they talk to me in my sleep. I travel through my dreams and half the time I can't tell if I'm asleep or I'm awake. I'm losing track of hours, even days. I can't remember saying certain things" Gabriel took her hands in his

"Elinor, come back with me. Let me take you to the others and we can talk about it together" he begged but she shook her head

"Talking isn't going to help ok? Just give me time... Alone. Go Gabriel, I need you to stay away from me for now at least"

"Can't I help you in some way?" he begged but she shook her head lowering it so she couldn't look at him

"The only way you can help me is to let me figure this out myself" Gabriel left the cafe and pondered outside for a moment. He knew how fragile she was like a china doll, he knew she was going to break but had no clue as to when. When she knew he was out of sight Elinor raised her head and smiled softly. She outstretched her legs on the chair opposite her and let her thick locks of hair fall from the ponytail they had since been held up in.

"More coffee Miss?" the waiter asked and she smiled

"Yeah that would be lovely thank you um ...?" she asked and the waiter smiled

"Joshua" he answered

"Joshua? God I love that name. Can I call you Josh?" she said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and he nodded. She pretended she couldn't find her lighter and Josh pulled out a box of matches

"I always keep some on me, just in case"

"Let me guess, you were a boy scout?" she asked and lit her cigarette

"Is it that obvious?"

"More then you know Josh; I guess it is your little secret?" Josh shrugged

"I guess, what is your secret?" Josh asked and she smiled

"You don't want to know that baby cakes, but I have to tell you one thing, you are delicious" Josh smiled and looked right into her eyes. She didn't blink, just fixated on his eyes

"Well thank you Elinor" he said smiling to himself for being so smart

"Now why would you call me that?" she asked folding her arms and leaning back on her chair

"It's your name, I heard that guy call you it. Is he your boyfriends?" Josh asked

"Is that a problem for you? ... Only certain people call me Elinor, others call me Tabatha, but only my best friends call me Tabby"

"Like a cat?" Josh asked

"Meow" she took a drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke softly into his face. She looked down at the coffee in her cup to see the reflection of Elinor staring back at her looking petrified. '_Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll make everything better'_ Tabatha smiled and put out her cigarette in the cup where Elinor's forehead was and she looked up at Josh. "Josh can I ask you something?" Josh nodded. "When does your shift end?"

-----

Elinor sat up in bed covered in sweat, panting heavily. She had no idea what had happened, what time it was, or even where she was. Looking around she realised she was in her dorm room wiped the sweat off her face. When she did she realised she was wiping a substance onto her face from her hand. Pulling her hand away from her face her eyes widened to see it covered in blood. She felt her hair was all wet and heavy making her instantly jump off the bed. She began to scream realising she was head to toe covered in blood. Looking around there was blood all up the walls and on the ceiling, dripping on top of her was the decapitated body of Greg. All Elinor could do was scream as loud as possible and stare at him. She forced her gaze away as tears welled up in her eyes and looked at her mirror. Written in blood covering the entire mirror was the words 'YOU'RE WELCOME'

"What's going on here?" she heard a student ask who stormed into her room and instantly backed away. She turned to him, shaking like mad

"Help me" she asked softly


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The heroes entered the hospital with Matt leading the group anxious to know about Elinor. They headed for the front desk and instantly got the receptionists attentions due to Peter

"Peter? Talk about long time no see! How are you?" the girl asked and Peter looked around

"Well Beth I'm stood in front of you as a 'customer' with a group of worried people" Peter explained and Beth shook her head

"Ok dumb question, sorry. I've missed you that is all! So what can I do to help?" Beth asked and Matt cut in

"We are here to see Elinor Parkman, I'm her uncle. She's been missing for three and a half weeks" Beth nodded and checked the database

'_Oh my God!__ They've come for her? Poor them_' echoed through the minds of Peter, Gabriel and Matt

"What is it?" Claire asked noticing the faces of her friends

"I'll just be one minute" Beth picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hi this is Beth on front desk, Elinor Parkman's relatives are here for her ... I will thank you" Beth hung up the phone and smiled softly

"She's on ward nine" she explained

"Nine?" Peter asked shocked making everyone confused. "Thanks Beth, come on guys"

"What is ward nine?" Mohinder asked

"The psychiatric ward" Peter answered as the elevator doors opened. When the elevator doors opened on ward nine Matt was surprised by the person stood waiting for him

"Audrey?" he asked she smiled softly

"Good to see again Matt, I'm so sorry it was under such circumstances"

"Guys this is Audrey, FBI" Matt explained and she gave a small wave. "Where is she?"

"Down the hall. She needs help. She keeps on talking to herself; she won't let anyone touch her. She won't change and keeps on biting her nails. She's talking gibberish but I'll tell you one thing, as far as we know from what she says the last contact she had with Gabriel three and a half weeks ago took place a few hours ago. As for the victim he was ripped to pieces and stuck on the wall the same way as Sylar would kill" everyone looked at Gabriel

"I haven't let him out" he explained trying to keep calm

"Are you sure? Four murders have taken place like the Sylar murders beginning with a guy called Joshua Morris here in New York and ending in Las Vagas with a guy called Terence Major. Now this boy Greg Wallace I can't believe that she is capable of doing any of them in her state of mind and body"

"Body? What is wrong with her exactly? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" Peter asked frantically

"It looks like she has severe Pneumonia but we can't know for sure because she won't let anyone touch her. Either way she is very weak... possibility critically weak"

"She's dying?" Matt asked and Audrey lowered her gaze

"Eli's going away, like mommy and daddy?" Molly asked Mohinder who held her hand

"Look, the sooner someone can get in there to help her, touch her, the sooner we can save her" Audrey explained and Matt composed himself and nodded

"Don't go in there" Molly suddenly said and tried to pull Mohinder back away from the door

"What is it?" he asked and she began to cry

"Don't go in there ... She'll get you" Molly whispered

"Who?" Matt asked

"The bad one"

"Maybe only a few of us should go in" DL suggested

"Ok, Matt, me and Peter" Gabriel said

"Why do you get to go and not me?" Claire asked

"Because Matt is her only relative and we have more power then you. It makes sense"

"Yeah well I don't care! I'm going in ok? If Ted couldn't kill me when he blew up my house then she is not going to kill me either! What do you think Peter?" everyone turned to Peter to find him gone. Claire, Matt, and Gabriel entered Elinor's room closely followed by Hiro and Mohinder. Claire, shocked by Elinor's appearance, turned to face Hiro and shield her sight by resting her forehead against his shoulder. He softly wrapped his arms around her

On the bed with her knees up in her chest covered head to toe in blood and rocking back and forth was Elinor. Her eyes were wide and she muttered to herself. Peter stood at the foot of the bed watching her closely. Matt stepped forward to touch her but Peter stopped him

"She's too fragile to be touched Matt, you could do more harm than good so don't go near her"

"What do you expect me to do then? I can't see her like this she needs me"

"Need you to do it, ticktockticktockticktock do it! coughThere is still time, there is still timecough cough" Elinor muttered and looked around frantically. Her illness was evident making her sweat and pale skinned and her coughing grew worse by the minute

"She needs to be sedated, she doesn't like confined spaces she told me" Gabriel explained

"Relax; I need to get inside her head. When I come back you can touch her ok" Matt just glared and him. '_Trust me I wouldn't hurt her' _Matt heard Peter's voice echo in his head and Matt nodded. Peter sat on the bed in front of Elinor

"Elinor? I'm going to have a look inside your head ok?" Elinor instantly shook her head and clutched at Peter's jacket pulling him close to her

"N ... N... no no no! You have to sssssstay there ok? You ... you can't come here she'll get to you... Everything wrong ... you fix it... stay away ssssstay. I...I...I go! Die, only way" Elinor explained before letting Peter go to continue to bite her nails

"I have to look in your head, it is the only way" he rested his hands, one on each side of her face and placed his forehead against hers. She instantly closed her eyes and began to moan with pain. "Stay with me" he whispered and vanished in front of everyone

-----

Peter opened his eyes to find himself out of the city. In fact he was in an area he had never been before. He saw many buildings surrounding him on a clear night with a full moon, the sky full of stars with the moonlight bouncing off a lake. It was then he realised he was on a large boat and the chill of the night made him shiver.

"You know, Louisa M. Alcott was right! She wrote 'over the mysteries of female life is drawn a veil, best left undisturbed'! You shouldn't be here Peter, I told you to stay away" he heard behind him and turned to see Elinor the way he always saw her looking as healthy in a floor length white coat and as understandable as always

"It was the only way I could talk to you, sorry for invading your personal space and for teaching me about Louisa M. Alcott, you know you should become an English teacher!" Peter explained but Elinor covered his mouth with her left hand to shut him up

"Look there isn't much time, she could come at any time, you are not safe here" Elinor said and lowered her hand from his face

"Where have you been for three and a half weeks? We've been frantic" he asked and she shook he head

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! If you are loud she'll come sooner. I don't know where I was and the FBI won't believe me! I swear, that conversation I had with Gabriel was a few hours ago, not 24 DAYS ago! She's taking over my mind Peter! I can't tell what reality is and what are dreams ... I'm so scared to even close my eyes or even blink because it gives her a tiny hole to get through. To get you all and I'll NEVER risk that! For now we are safe but you can't stay here" she explained softly

"Where are we exactly?" Peter looked around and saw a lighthouse

"We are in Chicago, at least what Chicago looks like in my head! This is my thinking room" she explained

"At lot more detailed then my thinking room"

"Well being a girl I'm more focused on detail, down to the music"

"Music?" he asked then suddenly he began to hear Nessun Dorma being sung

"My dad was an architect and my mum was a musician, played so many instruments she would teach all of them. She used to play this all the time when I was little. My family would come out here on our boat and look at the buildings my dad had created and listen to my mum play. It was so much fun, especially our fourth of July parties with the fireworks! I always wanted to learn how to play this music and now I never will"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked and saw the tears well up in her eyes

"Peter ... I never thought I would say this... Kill me PLEASE" she begged and Peter took a few steps back

"No, I can't" he protested and she cupped his face with her hands

"Peter, it's the only way to stop her. I trust you to make the right decision ... You won't be killing me ok? You'll be saving yourself and the other heroes" she explained as tears fell from her eyes

"Everyone I love dies because of me. You know, just because you ask me, it doesn't mean I'll do it"

"Just because you loved me, doesn't mean I didn't love you back! Just as everyone I have loved has died for me. It is now time for me to die for you. It is the only way to stop her"

"Stop who? I don't understand"

"Her name is Tabatha but she likes to be called Tabby. She was my imaginary friend I created when my parents died, now it is like she is a whole other person. I don't know how but she knows Sylar. She wants Sylar; she was the one that killed those boys... killed Greg! She needs him like how I need you... I'm not afraid to die... I just don't want to be without you" she explained and rested her forehead against him

"Then don't be! Help us by staying with me" she shook her head and turned away from him

"The only way I can help you is to die. By dying it will give me comfort to know that you and Matt are safe. That I did the right thing"

"I've already lost Simone, I won't lose you" he turned her around and cupped her face. "I can't lose you" he passionately kissed her and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. After a moment they parted and she lowered her head

"The perfect way to end the relationship that never was ... right? Goodbye Peter, I understand what you have to do so do it" he felt something heavy in his hands and looked down to see a loaded revolver.

"Elinor?" he looked around to find her gone and the music stopped before the lights began to dim. "No, don't leave me here!" he yelled showing the gun in his jacket pocket and felt tears fill his eyes. "I'm sorry" he shut them tight and felt him leave her mind and re-enter her hospital room

-----

"Peter?" he felt someone tugging on his jacket and opened his eyes to see an upset Claire. A single tear fell from his eyes and he lowered his head

"I'm sorry Matt" he looked at Matt who was crying and stroking Elinor's hair. "I'm sorry" Peter pulled out the loaded gun and fired making Claire and Niki scream. Elinor fell back flat against the bed being hit right in the heart

"NO!" Matt screamed and cried over her body. All Peter could do was stand and watch in what felt like slow motion. Suddenly the room was filled with laughter silencing everyone. Matt slowly looked up and felt a hand grip him tightly around his neck

"Hello Teddy!" Elinor said and sat up smiling broadly. The gunshot wound closed as she threw Matt across the room. Hiro pulled out his sword and got ready for a fight

"Don't trust Tabatha" Molly said bursting into the room and Tabatha laughed

"Oh is it not a secret anymore? God you lot are pathetic! I can't see what Elinor was thinking by becoming friends with a bunch of morons like you" Peter went to fire again but using her telekinetic power she stopped the bullet within an inch of her body and followed it as it fell to the ground. "Oldest trick in the book Peter! God even I thought you would come up with something original like this" she held up her hand and stripped the bars and other metal objects from walls before wedging everyone between the walls and the metal. Everyone that is except for Gabriel who she pushed up against the wall

"Where is security?" Matt thought and Tabatha smiled

"You aren't the only ones who can freeze time to eliminate the guards. Sorry about your little friend Audrey Teddy but she was thinking of you when I killed her. I hope that comforts you somehow"

"You bitch! BRING HER BACK" Matt yelled and Tabatha tutted at him

"Now you wouldn't call Elinor that would you Teddy? You know saying things like that get me upset and that would be VERY bad for you. Besides, I can't bring her back ... she's dead, accept it and move on" she warned

"You can't do this! Let us go!" Claire screamed

"Oh is the little cheerleader upset?" Tabatha asked in a childish way pretending to be upset cocking her head to the right for extra effect. "Do you mind if I throw up a little? Shut your mouth little girl before I shut it for you ok?" she asked with the last question pronounced like a bimbo cheerleader. She then turned to Gabriel who stiffened

"What do you want Tabatha?" Gabriel asked and she smiled

"You know what I want sweetheart ... I want Sylar" Gabriel felt her powers try to invade his mind so he shut his eyes tightly. He screamed with pain as her power took over his mind and suddenly his eyes open widely. "Hello honey" Tabatha smiled and she leant in, softly kissing him on the lips

"How did you get here?" Sylar asked smiling softly

"I heard you honey, and I knew you couldn't do it alone. So I did my research and borrowed my old friend Elinor's head for a while. Carried on your work and got the list back"

"How? I destroyed that laptop there is no way you could have got that list" Mohinder explained and Tabatha rolled her eyes

"That is just like saying a person can't fly, or move objects, or explode! Just because you destroyed the laptop you did not destroy the hard drive or the portable hard drive in your apartment. So next time you destroy something important, make sure you actually destroy it! Now where was I?" Tabatha felt Sylar wrap his arms around her waist making her bite her bottom lip and looked up at Peter. His eyes were burning with rage. "Are you jealous Peter? The fact that he gets to wrap his arms around the girl you adore?"

"You are NOT my Elinor so don't try and get me angry because you have no idea what I'm capable of" Tabatha smiled and held Sylar's hand

"Let's find out" she raised an eyebrow and both she and Sylar vanished into thin air

"Where did they go?" Niki asked

"I don't know, but the sooner with find that list the sooner we'll know!" Mohinder explained trying to get out of the grasp of the metal but couldn't

"DL, use your power" Claire said

"I don't know if I can! When I get caught up like this I freeze. I don't quite know how to control my power yet"

"DL, we believe in you. You can do this, now concentrate" Hiro said and DL nodded. Slowly he managed to force himself through the bars and hit the floor. Peter absorbed his power and did the same. Together they were able to pull all the metal off the heroes and set them free

"How do we know they haven't already killed together? They could have travelled through time" Micha asked and Hiro shook his head

"No, with a split personality like Gabriel and Sylar we would have been able to tell if Sylar really wasn't around back in time killing people, trust me. They are out there somewhere" Hiro explained

"Molly could find them" Niki said and Molly shook her head

"No, she's too powerful for me! If I look for her she will take over my mind. I can't"

"Well Molly can't see them, but I might be able to" Micha said and everyone turned to him

"Care to explain?" Niki said

"The list, it was on a computer using a constant global database right?" Micha asked and Mohinder nodded. "Well that meant that data would have been feeding through a number of databases with the results coming to the one your father used. So with the international connection it is most likely feed through a private internet path. All I need is a working computer and I can find your list" Micha explained and the group headed out of the hospital room

"Are you sure? It has a password on it and is very secure" Mohinder asked and Micha laughed softly

"Well I managed to steal a whole backpack full of money from ATM machines throughout Texas so I think one password is not going to be a problem somehow". Hiro froze time so they could get to Beth's computer and Micha closed his eyes, his fingers softly touching the monitor. Within seconds the formula scripture of Minder's father appeared on the screen. No one had seen Micha use his powers before so everyone was taken aback. A moment later the list appeared making Mohinder smile broadly

"Where do we go?" Matt asked and checked the amount of bullets in his gun

"Matt you don't have to do this" Peter explained. "I'm sorry, but Elinor told me the only way to destroy Tabatha was to kill her so I did. She was wrong, and I've killed the niece of my best friend. Please forgive me" Peter begged

"Peter, let me kill Tabatha and we're even. I was forced to leave Elinor for her schooling in the past, I won't abandon her now in death. We have to kill Tabatha, so let me do it"

"Found her!" Micha said and everyone turned to the screen. "She's killed them in the order they appear on the list which is catalogued across the country. Now she's back in New York she's headed for 365 Fleet Street for Tracey Asher... oh no"

"What is it?" Niki asked

"Her power, Tracey! She can track just liked Molly. Except when she thinks of a person, she can kill them" Micha explained

"So we aren't safe?" Peter asked and Claire took him hand in hers. "Alright, if we freeze time we can travel safer, keep to the shadows and don't make a sound" Peter explained and turned to Matt. "Don't worry, I'll let you take her out" Matt nodded and put his gun in his pocket


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey everyone!**** I'm glad you have been enjoying my story. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope it satisfies everyone! I have something to share with all of you which I placed in an author's note at the end of the chapter which I hope you will like! So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 8:**

Arriving at the location they found a loft much like Issac's art studio which was empty apart from a few chairs and a table. It seemed that no one had used it in a while and there was no one around. Peter looked around listening to their surroundings but heard nothing

"Something's not right, I can feel it" Claire thought softly and Peter nodded

"You can feel it to?" Matt thought and Peter heard a sound like a pin dropping. Suddenly Molly began to gasp for breath and rose slowly into the air

"MOLLY!" Mohinder yelled and tried to grab her but couldn't

"You know communicating with your mind isn't going to work here" the heard a familiar say behind them and turned to see Sylar, his hand held out controlling Molly while Tabatha stood next to him with her arms folded

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Mohinder yelled and Tabatha smiled softly

"Cookie ... Hush. You want her safe? I guess it is your turn to die then" Tabatha plunged her right arm into his chest and Mohinder screamed in agony. As she did Sylar dropped Molly to the floor and Hiro caught her. Hiro then pulled out his sword and went to attack Sylar but using his telekinetic powers Sylar stopped the blade from coming near him. He forced Hiro up against the wall and pulled the blade across his throat. Tabatha pulled her hand out of Mohinder's chest and watched him fall to the ground, his blood and still beating heart in her hand. "And I just got a manicure too!" Tabatha commented with a laugh and dropped Mohinder's heart on the floor.

"Two down" Sylar commented in his deep voice. Matt held up his gun and fired but Tabatha stopped the bullet. She lowered it to the ground and pinned Matt up against the wall. He ran his finger across Matt's forehead and Matt's chilling scream echoed through the building. "Make that three" Sylar said while Tabatha pinned the other against the wall

"Why are you doing this?" Claire screamed and Tabatha rolled her eyes

"Look little girl, when adults are busy you shut the hell up! Zip it before I force you too. Besides I have business to settle" Tabatha explained and Sylar came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leant back against him and felt him kiss her neck softly

"What kind of business?" Peter asked and Sylar looked up at him

"You" he explained and Claire shook her head

"No! No Peter, don't listen to them! I've been down the split personality road, you can't give in!" Niki begged

"What do you want?" Peter asked

"Too long we have had to lie on the side lines while people like you take over. What makes you feel that you are better than us? We are the fighters and get tagged as the villains! So this is your fault, we are fore filling what you wanted us to be. This is entirely your fault and now Elinor is dead because of you... and that feels fabulous!" Tabatha giggled. Sylar used his power to pull Peter towards them

"Take me and let the others go" Peter said and Tabatha smiled

"How about ... No" in a flash Peter fell to the floor. He turned around and gasped seeing all the others dying, some already dead including Claire, her head sawn off and her brain removed

"And it's midnight! Congratulations Sylar, it is March 3rd. exactly 15 years ago today we killed Elinor's parents. Now all we have to do is kill the others and we have done it" Tabatha said and felt Sylar's lips against her

"Done what?" Peter asked and Sylar smiled

"Defeated the enemy. It is so fun destroying lives; it's like being God on Earth" Tabatha explained

"You are sick!" Peter yelled and tried to turn invisible but found he couldn't

"Sorry Peter, I'm more powerful when it comes to invisibility now! It isn't going to work no matter how hard you try!" Sylar explained

"You can't do this" Peter yelled and Tabatha rolled her eyes

"It's destiny Peter! You can't win. It's like a game of chess! It is destiny for all of them to die! It was destiny for you to kill the woman you loved. We win" Sylar yelled back and Peter raised an eyebrow, realising what he had to do

"And it is my destiny to kill yours! Checkmate!" Peter shut his eyes and disappeared

"NOOO!" Sylar screamed and Tabatha began to glow

"Sylar? Help me!" She screamed with pain and he saw a tear fall from her right eye. "I love you" she whispered and exploded. Sylar fell to the ground. "PETER, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" Sylar yelled and suddenly, everything went black

-----

Matt groaned slowly opening his eyes and felt his head throbbing with pain. "Matt? Matt? Are you ok?" he heard Claire ask and felt her softly shaking his arm

"Yeah, I ... I think so" he replied and sat up. He looked around and saw all the heroes apart from Peter alive and well in a stately room

"What happened?" Mohinder asked and Molly came to his side. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and soft tears fell from her eyes

"When are we?" DL asked looking out of the room window. They could see the towers of New York but they were all covered in snow

"What are we wearing?" Micha asked and they realised they were in glamorous ball gowns and tuxedos

"I believe I can answer that question" they heard behind them. Stood in the doorway was Peter with his hands in his pockets. Claire instantly ran towards him and wrapped her arms around her uncle. Feeling his wrap his arms around her made her feel so safe. "Are you ok?" he asked as they parted

"I am now" she explained softly

"What happened? Where are they?" Matt asked and on impulse he reached for his inside pocket where he always kept his gun but found nothing. "What did you do?" Matt demanded

"Matt I'm sorry ... In order to kill Tabatha I had to go back in time and ... Destroy her when she was created" Peter explained and Matt punched him in the face

"You killed Elinor? You bastard! You promised me you would protect her! You would never hurt my Elinor" Matt yelled and it took the force of everyone to pull Matt off Peter

"Matt? What is going on here?" they heard and looked to the doorway. There stood Matt's brother Anthony, holding a glass of champagne and looking confused. Everyone stood still in shock, Matt's face drained of all colour and he felt tears fill his eyes, he felt his knees were going to buckle

"Just a little misunderstanding Anthony. We'll be right out. Tell Elinor I'll be right back ok?" Peter said and Anthony nodded

"How ... How?" Matt asked and Peter adjusted his jacket

"Tabatha was created as an imaginary friend by Elinor when her parents died. I went back in time and disguised myself as one of the airport staff. I told them there was a fault with the plane and transferred them to an earlier flight" Peter explained

"But you changed the future. They were meant to die, they can't be here now it isn't possible" Hiro said and everyone focused on Peter

"Elinor was right. Sometimes it is someone's destiny to go back and re-write history, just like how we saved the cheerleader to save the world. When she woke up from when we were in the hospital she was herself at four years old waiting for her parents to come home from their trip to England. Her superior knowledge at that age meant that she was classed as 'gifted' and got her college degree at the age of 13. She became an author at the age of fifteen and moved to New York to live independently but close to her uncle. She is a bestselling author of three novels. And now at the age of nineteen... she's my wife"

"Wife?" Claire asked and Peter left the room. Everyone followed and realised it was Peter and Elinor's wedding day. They were at the higher level of the building which the hallways connecting to the room became balconies. They lead to a spiral staircase at one end of the room. On the lower level was the wedding reception with tables all around and a cleared floor in the centre where people were dancing and laughing. Music filled the room and Matt smiled softly seeing Elinor dancing with her father in her beautiful wedding dress

"It is New Years Eve. We figured it was kind of fitting for a wedding date. Starting a fresh new year together. She knows of her powers as do her parents. They know about all of us and you Matt but they are sworn to secrecy as the rest of us are. Her power is altered though. It was Tabatha who could absorb powers, she however is just telekinetic" Peter explained

"So no one knows it happened?" Mohinder asked

"Only we can remember it, plus Elinor and Sylar. We are at the edge of the storm so we remember the two months that never were. We are older then we appear to be to everyone else but it is the lie we live with. I wasn't able to stop Sylar. I don't know where he is, when he'll attack, what he'll do. All I know is in about five minutes it will be 2007 and I want to spend it with my wife" Peter explained and headed for the staircase. Matt grabbed his arm forcing Peter to turn to him

"Thank you"

"I settled things with Nathan, He's here Claire. We still don't have a strong relationship but it is better than it was and he really loves you. Janice is down there. She is three months gone now with your son Matt. She misses you" Peter said softly

"She was invited to the wedding? But Elinor couldn't stand Janice!"

"Matt, with the change in life's course it changes our emotions and feelings towards others. Being close to you and at a distance in her own apartment meant she and Janice could get along. I managed to saved all of you guys, gain a wife, save your marriage, and let you have a life with the son you were not destined to see if I didn't stop Elinor's parents from getting that flight"

"I can't believe two people stepping on a flight could make such a difference. She looks so happy" Claire commented looking at Elinor

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Peter asked and turned to Matt. "The reason I said I was sorry is because you will not remember the memories she has experienced in this new life with you. Perhaps you can make some new ones. I'll get you a copy of the wedding tape, or we could take a journey back in time and see the real deal under the spell of invisibility" Peter suggested

"So you aren't mad about the punch?" matt asked

"What punch?" Everyone saw Peter's red cheek clear up and return to normal. They followed Peter and watching him come to Elinor's side. She smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around his neck

"And where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages! I thought you were abandoning me for someone else" she giggled

"Abandon you? Never" Peter replied and softly kissed her. Elinor looked at Matt and smiled

"Teddy! Are you ok? Daddy said you were upset or something?" she asked and Matt smiled

"I'm ok now" Matt replied and hugged her clinging onto her and smiling softly

"Matt are you sure? You're acting like you haven't seen me a month" she asked as they part

"I haven't" he replied truthfully and giggled

'Matt, you've come back' he heard in his head as she smiled broadly and turned to talk to Claire. 'I know you can hear me as can Peter. I was wondering where you would wake up from that nightmare. I can't wait to start a new life with you now' Elinor thought and glanced at Matt

'All of us, as a family' Peter thought and Elinor nodded once to indicate to him she agreed

"Grab your drink people it's time for the countdown" they heard someone yell through the room and hand in hand, Peter and Elinor headed outside to see the fireworks. They passed by Janice who Matt saw and he smiled softly at her. She smiled back and walked towards him

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" echoed through the room and Peter passionately kissed Elinor. When they parted Elinor laughed and looked at the fireworks. Elinor looked at Matt and saw Janice in his arms softly kissing him. Elinor rested her head on Peter's shoulder and let out a laugh

"What?" Peter asked and she shook her head

"All this is possible because you took the chance I never thought you would be capable of doing. Why did you do it?" Elinor asked

"I can save anyone I want in the world that I do not love with my powers every day. But I'll chance destiny to save you. I love you" he rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "Would you like to dance Mrs. Petrelli?" she giggled

"It's still so weird hearing you say that! But I'd love to" Claire watched the two dancing before looking at the fireworks. She knew it was a chance for all of them to start the New Year again and wasn't going to waste it

**(A/N: Ok so there is one more chapter left. I've finally seen the rest of the series now and have decided to make a sequel. This was where I was going to originally end it but the sequel idea came to my mind!! ****So one more chapter and then the sequel will begin.**** So I hope you enjoyed that and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Ok guys here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy this although I made something happen which readers will not like but I had to for the purpose of the sequel! So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. I haven't decided on the title yet but watch the Heroes fan fic page and I'm sure you'll find it or at me on your author's alert list. Either way I'll be back soon! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 9: **

**June 4****th**** 2007**

"Congratulations Matt, he is so cute!" Claire gushed as she held Matt's new born son Daniel. The heroes had gathered at Matt's place to welcome him and Janice home with baby Daniel. Elinor smiled the best she could but the pain in the pit of her stomach was becoming too much for her. She was sat down on one of the chairs and felt herself clutching the chair arm to be able to sit up properly. She had had this pain in her stomach for a few weeks now and had been feeling sick for over a week

"Guys, I hate to do this but I'm going to go. I don't want to get Daniel sick on his first day home" Elinor explained and picked up her bag making the others look at her concerned

"Is your stomach still bad?" Peter asked helping her up off her chair

"I'm fine! It's just a bit of food poisoning" she argued

"Yes but food poisoning doesn't last for over two weeks" Mohinder argued back

"I just need some sleep that's all. I'll come by and see this little guy when I'm all better" she responded and kissed Matt's cheek

"Stay in bed young lady and don't go all stubborn like you always do when you're ill!" Matt said and Elinor nodded

"Yes dad!" she joked and Peter took her hand

"I think we should go to the hospital" Peter said

"Yeah Elinor, it has been over two week that you've been feeling like this" Niki said but Elinor shook her head

"A couple of days bed rest and I'll be fine"

"Told you she was stubborn when she's ill" Matt replied making Elinor smile. Peter managed to get Elinor home in one piece not having to stop the car as she was feeling ill. He put her in bed and sat on her bedside stroking her hair softly as she lay as still as possible to try and get comfortable

"It kills me to see you like this" he said softly and she smiled

"Me too! I'm sure it'll be over soon"

"Can I get you anything?"

"A new stomach?" Elinor asked making him laugh. He kissed her forehead as she rested her hand on his. "Peter I need to tell you something" Peter instantly stiffened

"What is it?" he asked

"I went to the doctor the other day. He ran some tests and I got the result earlier today" she explained sitting up. He stroked her hair again

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you" Peter asked and she shook her head

"You're busy training to be a doctor. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can go to the doctor on my own"

"Is it serious?" he asked and she nodded. "What is it?" he asked and she smiled softly

"Can't you guess?" she asked and he saw her smile broaden

"You mean?" he asked and she nodded. He smiled broadly and pulled her into a warm embrace

"I'm only a few weeks gone but yes, we are having a baby. I didn't want to spoil Matt's day. He's been waiting to be a dad for so long that it would be wrong for me to do that" Peter softly kissed her and he laughed softly

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad" he muttered

"You'll be a brilliant dad while I'll be the most over protective mother that no one is going to be good enough for our child" Elinor laughed and she felt her stomach turn. She lay back down and Peter stroked her hair once more

"Get some sleep, I'll come back and check on you in a couple of hours"

"Yes nurse" Elinor replied making him smile

"Doctor remember!"

"I can't believe you are going for the full doctor status. I'm so proud of you Peter"

"I'm proud of you too. Now stop stalling and get some sleep" Elinor closed her eyes and within minutes she was fast asleep

-----

**September 7****th**** 2008**

"Guys, you didn't have to do this" Hiro said looking around at the birthday party around him. "i loved your present! I can't believe you got Ando to come back here" Hiro said laughing softly

"How could he refuse getting the chance to see his best friend? I think we can throw a party for our favourite friend in the world! Happy birthday honey" Elinor said and kissed his cheek

"And where is my god son Jack then?" Hiro asked

"He's with Janice and Daniel tonight" Peter explained wrapping his arms around Elinor's waist from behind. He softly rested his chin on her left shoulder making her smile. "You having a good time?" he asked and she nodded

"A night out with my mates without having to worry about our son then yes ... Do you think he's ok? I'd better check up on him" Elinor said and headed for the phone

"You've already called Janice twice and we've been here for just over an hour!" Peter said following her and Claire grabbed the phone before Elinor could reach it

"You need to relax Elinor" Claire said and Peter nodded

"I agree you need to relax Elinor. Now have a drink and have some fun" Mohinder said

"But what if there is a problem with Jack?" Elinor asked as Matt approached

"Janice will call my mobile if she needs you ok?" he explained and Elinor gave in taking a drink from Mohinder

"Isn't she cute when she's arguing with us?" Peter asked sarcastically making her smile. A couple of hours later Matt approached Elinor who was chatting with Claire holding his mobile

"Elinor, Janice wants to talk to you. You may have to go outside, it's rather loud in here" he explained and Elinor headed outside

"Janice? Is everything ok?" Elinor asked worried

"Yeah ... I think you need to come over. We have a visitor that needs to speak to you" Janice explained and Elinor heard her voice cracking with emotion

"Who is it?" Elinor asked softly

"The man from your dreams" Elinor felt tears come to her eyes from fear and she closed her eyes falling silent for a moment

"I'll be right there" she hung up the phone and composed herself before entering the building again. She found the group gathered in one of the corners chatting and laughing. She handed the phone to Matt. "Guys, I have to go see Jack. I'll be back soon"

"Is he ok?" Peter asked standing up concerned

"Yeah, Janice thinks he may have a cold bug. He can't settle and has a little cough. Besides I need to have a chat with Janice. Don't worry, I'll be back soon" Elinor explained

"I'll come with you" Matt said

"Me too" Peter said

"NO!" everyone was taken aback and Elinor smiled. "No, I'll go. Stay, enjoy the party. I'll be back" she kissed Peter softly and headed out the door. She looked back at her friends through the window as a tear fell from her right eye. "Goodbye guys. I'll miss you. Take care of Jack for me" she thought which Peter and Matt heard and they instantly looked at each other

"Oh my God!" Matt muttered and everyone looked confused

"What is it?" Claire asked

"We have to get to the girls" Peter said and the group rushed out of the building. Hiro teleported them to Matt's home and found Janice running from the house towards them in tears. Matt instantly wrapped his arms around her

"Where is Elinor?" Peter asked

"In there ... so are the boys I ... I couldn't get to them. Peter, it's the man from her dreams. He's come to get her" Janice explained

"Who?" Mohinder asked

"Sylar" They heard the boys crying and Elinor's piercing scream. Peter ran into the house but it was too late. He found Sylar was gone and Elinor lay on the floor of the living room bleeding heavily. The others entered the house and Claire ran upstairs with Mohinder to get the kids. Peter came down to Elinor's side to see she was still alive and was shakily breathing

"Why didn't you tell me about your dreams?" Peter asked holding Elinor and she shook her head

"You changed destiny once ... You can't change it again... Look after Jack, he'll need you more than ever" she explained as tears fell from her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly as the pain of the stab wounds to her stomach

"Don't leave me please" Peter begged crying softly

"Leave you? Never" she responded remembering their wedding day and he felt her breathing become shallow. He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth. Mohinder and Claire came back downstairs carrying the boys and watched Peter and Elinor as everyone else did. "I didn't think you'd be here now ... I love you"

"Don't say good bye, you can't go! I love you. Please stay with me" Peter begged but it was too late. Slowly she closed her eyes and her head fell against his chest. Peter began to cry hysterically and continued to rock her back and forth. No one moved or spoke; they just watched Peter cry over his dead and wife and contemplated what Sylar would do next"

THE END... UNTIL THE SEQUEL!!!!

**(A/N: So that was it! I'm not at work this weekend so I should be able to upload the first chapter on the sequel on Saturday at the earliest. I hope you stick around for the sequel! TKAMB aka Becky)**


End file.
